The invention relates to a disinfection agent based on a mixture for fighting parasitoses and for killing invasive durable forms.
In intensive livestock keeping, infestation by parasites represents an undiminished grave danger to breeding. Despite the large variety of possible systemic treatments of parasitoses, the use of medications remains without lasting effect unless hygiene (cleaning) in the stall is supplemented with special disinfection methods.
Poultry, hog, and cattle raising and breeding suffer from the fact that these types of animals are infested with coccidia and ascarides. Despite the feeding of anti-helminthic and anti-coccidial agents, animal infections occur repeatedly, since the animals excrete in their feces the highly resistant durable forms (ascarides eggs and coccidia oocysts) of parasites, which are invasive and can reenter the animal's body by ingestion.
These parasites act on the intestinal tract and cause extensive lesions, which result in the atrophy or death of animals.
Disinfection agents with particular active-ingredient additives are used to combat this danger. These special additives are mostly chlorinated solvents or carbon disulfide in an emulsified form. Dual-component preparations that split off carbon disulfide are also in use.
The task of the aforementioned solvent is to penetrate the very tough membranes of parasitic durable forms and thus to enable the entry into the interior of the parasitic durable forms, which makes it possible to damage the parasites irreversibly.
The range of application of the present invention consequently lies in the area of mass livestock keeping, but not in household cleaning or medical use. Therefore the subject of the application does not touch upon any bactericidal action; the parasiticidal action is the subject of the invention. The bactericidal action, which is likewise present, of the active ingredient combination is an inevitable side effect.
Ascarides belong to the genus of roundworms, but coccidia belong to the telosporides, which are parasitic protozoa (protozoa with a mobile initial stage). Both ascarides and coccidia are microorganisms, which due to their size, morphology, and way of life, as well as their mechanism of reproduction, have no zoological relation whatsoever to microbes and bacteria. Ascarides eggs, e.g. of the ascaris suum type, have an eggshell comprising three layers. In particular, the middle layer of chitin-like substances and the vitelline membrane, which contacts its inside, can only be penetrated with difficulty. The agents used up to now against ascarides eggs therefore contain organic solvents, chlorinated hydrocarbons such as carbon tetrachloride and tetrachloroethylene or carbon disulfide so that the phenolic active ingredients can reach through the eggshell into the inside.
A particular disadvantage of this method, which corresponds to the prior art, is that the solvents necessary for the effectiveness of the disinfection preparations are classified as highly questionable from an ecological and toxicological standpoint. So the commercially available disinfection preparations with a proven parasiticidal action contain between 5 and 20% carbon disulfide or between 10 and 50% chlorinated hydrocarbons (tetrachloroethylene, chloroform).
Carbon disulfide is highly flammable, explosive, and poisonous. Halogenated solvents in general are particularly long-lived environmental poisons.